Richard Wershe Jr Interrogates Conner Cooper
by s82161
Summary: Richard Wershe Jr, a young FBI informant, is sent to Paris to interrogate Conner Cooper, a notorious raccoon thief. Conner becomes suspicious. Richard eventually becomes a drug dealer and gets arrested. Based off an actual person.
1. Richard interrogates Conner

Richard Wershe Jr. was the youngest FBI informant. He provided information about drug dealers and criminals for the FBI. Richard was sent to Paris, France by the FBI to interrogate a raccoon thief named Conner Cooper. He learned Conner's address through Conner's friend, a walrus named Jim McSweeny. Jim refused to tell Richard where Conner lived so he beat the crap out of McSweeny and told him not to tell anyone that he was beaten up. Richard is 15 years old. It's March 1985. Richard walked over to the front door of the Cooper residence and knocked on the door. The front door and Richard saw a anthropomorphic grey male raccoon standing in the doorway. "Hello, My name is Richard Wershe Jr. I work for the FBI." Richard showed Conner his badge. "The FBI sent me here to interrogate you." Richard said. "OK." Conner said. Richard went inside the house and walked straight towards the dining room. He pulled up a chair and sat down. Richard pulled out a tape recorder. Conner and his wife Kathy sat down across from Richard in the dining room. Richard pulled out a blank cassette tape from his pocket. He put the tape into the recorder and pushed the record button. "Alright, now that everybody is here, let's start talking. I'm going to start by saying do you do drugs?" Richard asked Conner. "No," Conner said. "I would never do drugs." "OK." Richard said. "Are you the one they call Conner Cooper?" Richard said. "Yes." Conner said. "Did I do something wrong." "No, I"m just asking you general questions." Richard said. Suddenly a little raccoon kit appeared and said "Who is this person, Daddy?" Richard paused the tape recorder and turned around to look at the raccoon cub and said "Who is this?" "Why, this is my son, Sly Cooper." Conner said. "How old is Sly?" asked Richard. "Sly is 6 years old." Conner said. "How old are you, Richard." Kathy said. "15." said Richard. "Why are you working for the FBI when you're 15 years old?" Conner said. "You're not supposed to know that. That's confidential." Richard said "What's the FBI?" the little raccoon named Sly said. "You're not supposed to know that. You're too young. Let's just say I'm like the police but tougher." Richard told Sly. "Are you gonna arrest my daddy?" Sly said. Richard laughed hysterically and said "Why would I do that?" "I'm only 15 years old." "I was just wondering." Sly said. "Why don't you run along and play with your toys, Sly. Your daddy is being questioned by Richard." Kathy said. "Okay, Mommy." Sly said. Sly went upstairs to his bedroom. "We can continue with our interrogation." Richard said. Richard pushed play on the tape recorder. "Why are you interrogating me?" Conner said. "I want to know if you're a danger to society." Richard said. "No. Why would I be a danger to society for?" Conner said. "Just wondering." Richard said. "How long have you been a thief, Conner?" asked Richard. "I've been a thief ever since I was 8 years old." Conner said.

* * *

A few hours later the interrogation was over. Later, Conner's friend Jim McSweeny arrived. "You know that person that interrogated you, Richard?" McSwenny said. "Yeah." Conner said. "Well he beat me up because I wouldn't tell him where you lived." McSweeny said. "WHAT!" Conner yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'll beat Richard up for this. He will never set foot in my house again!"

 **Oh! Conner is very mad. Tune tomorrow for the next chapter. I'm 15 years old. Bye.**


	2. Richard meets a cop

Richard Wershe Jr. was watching a Looney Tunes cartoon on TV. He was listening to _Why Can't We Be Friends_ By War on his Walkman. A few weeks have passed since Richard interrogated Conner Cooper. He enjoyed his job at the FBI. Richard told the FBI about his interrogation. Their reaction was mediorce. There was a knock on his door. Richard answered the door. There was a orange anthropomorphic male fox standing in the door. He was a police officer who worked for Interpol. The fox wasn't very happy. "Are you Richard Wershe Jr.?" asked the fox in a Spanish accent. "Yes." Richard said. "Are you going to arrest me?" "Arrest you for what?" the fox asked. "Working for the FBI when you're 15 years old." Richard said. "You work for the FBI?" asked the fox. "Yes. I've been working for the FBI for a few months now." said Richard. "What are you doing working for the FBI when you're 15 years old?" asked the fox. "You're not supposed to know that." Richard said. "Come inside the house." The fox entered the house. He sat down next to Richard on the couch. "What's your name." Richard said to the fox. "Carmen Santiago Fox." the fox said. "Cool." Richard said. "Why did you interrogate Conner Cooper?" Carmen asked Richard. "I wanted to know if Conner was a bad person or not." Richard said. "Where are your parents, Richard?" the fox asked. "My dad is out selling weapons, and my mom is out somewhere. The only other person in my house besides me is my sister Dawn. She's upstairs." Richard said. " I have a daughter and a son. My daughter's name is Carmelita and my son's name is Freddy." Carmen said. "How old is Carmelita?" Richard said. "She's 8 years old, and my son Freddy is a year older than you." the fox said. "Do you want to listen to music?" Richard asked the fox. "Yes. I don't mind." Carmen said. "What species are you?" Carmen asked Richard. "Human." Richard said.

* * *

 **The fox police officer just found out that Richard is a human. Find out tomorrow to see Carmen's reaction. Happy New Year!**


	3. Richard's father is angry

**This story is based on a true story. Richard Wershe Jr. was a real person who actually worked for the FBI as an informant. He became known as "White Boy Rick". Richard eventually decided to deal drugs after the FBI didn't need him anymore. That ultimately led to his downfall. Richard was just 14 1/2 years old when the FBI hired him to be their informant. In 1987, when Richard was almost 18 years old, the police found 8 kilos of cocaine in his car. Richard ended up being in jail for 3 decades. Richard Wershe Jr. is still in jail today. There is a movie based on these events called White Boy Rick that was released in September. On with the story.**

* * *

"Human?" the fox said. "Yeah. What do you think I look like?" Richard said. "How long have you been working at Interpol?" Richard asked Carmen. "I've been working at Interpol for many years." Carmen asked. "Ok." Richard said. Richard took out his Walkman and pressed the play button. _Walk Like an Egyptian_ by The Bangles started playing. Richard put his headphones into his Walkman and started to listen to the music through them. "Why did you come here?" Richard asked the fox. "I came here because I wanted to learn more about you." Carmen said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Richard answered the door. His father was home. "Hi, Dad." Richard said. "Hi, Richard." Richard's dad said. (in order to prevent confusion, since Richard Wershe Jr. was named after his dad, I will call Richard's dad Rick for the rest of the story.) "My name is Richard Wershe Sr." Rick said. "You guys are both named Richard." the fox said in disbelief. "Yes. I was named after my father, who has the exact same as me." Richard said. "Who is this." Rick asked. "My name is Carmen Fox." Carmen said. "I'm a police officer." "Are you here to arrest my son? If you are, I'll kick your ass." Rick threatened. "I'm not here to arrest your son. I heard that your son is working for the FBI. He interrogated a thief named Conner Cooper a few weeks ago." Carmen said. "Why are you working for the FBI when you're 14 years old, Richard?" Rick asked his son. "You're not supposed to know that. That's confidential." Richard said. "I'm not supposed to know that? I'm your god damn father. You're gonna me why you're working for the federal government right now." Rick said. "I work for the FBI as an imformant. I root out drug dealers and provide information about criminals." Richard said. "When were you hired?" Carmen asked Richard. "A few months ago." Richard said. "I find that that hard to believe." the fox said. "The FBI wouldn't hire a teenager." "Well, if that's the case, then why did the FBI hire me?" Richard asked. "That's it. I've had enough. We're leaving!" Rick said. "Ok. Bye, Carmen." Richard said. "Bye, Richard and Rick." Carmen said.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Richard grows jealous that Conner's son is going to get a stupid book about thieving when he's 8 years old. Richard gets arrested for having 8 kilos of cocaine.**


	4. Richard gets arrested

**This fanfiction is based of a real person named Richard Wershe Jr. Richard was a kid who actually worked for the FBI as their informant. When Richard was 17 1/2 years old, he was arrested for having cocaine in excess of 8 kg in his car. This chapter is going to focus on Richard's arrest.**

* * *

 _Two years later._

Richard was now 17 years old. He no longer works for the FBI. Now he's a drug dealer. Richard thought that dealing drugs was cool. Richard mostly dealt cocaine. He often skipped school to deal drugs. Richard's father couldn't care less. After all, Rick was a black market arms dealer. Richard decided to pay Conner Cooper a visit. It's been 2 years since he last met Conner. Richard got himself a shiny black Lamborghini. Richard was driving towards Conner's house. All of a sudden, he saw police cars parked in front of Conner's house. Richard stopped the car. He got out of the Lamborghini. Richard moved past several police officers. He then saw Carmen Fox, who was talking to a 8 year old raccoon. Richard went up to Carmen and said "What's going on here?" Carmen turned around and saw Richard. "Well, long time no see." the fox said. "Can you tell me what happened, little guy?" Richard said to Sly. "There was these 5 guys. They entered the house and they killed my father. I hid in the closet. It was my birthday." the raccoon said. "Do you know who did this to your father?" Carmen asked. "I don't know." the raccoon said. "What's your name?" Richard asked the raccoon. "Sly." the raccoon said. "Ok." Carmen said. Meanwhile two other cops were checking out Richard's Lamborghini. The cops were a male mouse and a female cat. "Look at that car." the female cat said. "Is that a Lamborghini?" the mouse questioned. "Yes." the female cat said. "Do you want to open the trunk?" the mouse asked the cat. "Sure. Why not." The cat said. They headed towards the car. The officers were about to open up the trunk, when suddenly Richard yelled "What do you think you're doing to my car?" The two cops said "We were going to open the trunk of your car." "That's my car. You don't have any right to open the trunk." Richard said. Carmen came over and said "What's going on?" "These cops are trying to open up the trunk of my car for no reason." Richard said. "We just want to see what's in the trunk. That's all." the mouse said. "Don't!" Richard said. "Come on. It wouldn't hurt to open the trunk." Carmen said. "Okay fine. Don't touch anything important." Richard said. The tree police officers went to open the trunk of Richard's Lamborghini. While the cops were busy doing that, Richard went inside the house and saw the mangled corpse of Conner Cooper. It looked like a scene ripped straight out of an episode of CSI. The raccoon had marks all over his body. Richard then turned around at the little raccoon crying. Richard gave Sly a LSD tablet. "What's this?" Sly asked. "It's LSD. It can make you see things that are awesome." Richard said. "Put it in your mouth." Sly put the LSD tablet in his mouth. It dissolved on Sly's tongue. Richard turned to look at the 3 cops who were opening the trunk. They were shocked at what hey saw. Inside the trunk was 8 kilos of cocaine. "RICHARD!" The 3 cops yelled in unison. _Oh shit. They caught me._ Richard thought. Richard came over to his car. "Care to tell us what this is?" the fox said. "Cocaine." Richard said. "You're under arrest." the mouse said. Richard opened up his car and closed the car door. He turned on the ignition and took off like a rocket. "Uh sir, he got away." the cat said to the fox. "So. Don't just stand there. Arrest him." Carmen said. The mouse and cat got into their police car and went after Richard. Carmen went over to Sly and said "I want you to come with me." "Where are we going?" The raccoon asked. "Me and the other cops are going to take you to an orphanage. But first, we're going to question you." the fox police officer said to Sly. "Ok." "Are you hungry?" Carmen said to the raccoon. "I'm very hungry." the raccoon said. "How about I get you something to eat?" The fox said to Sly. "Ok," Sly said. "What's your name?" "My name is Carmen Fox." the fox said. Carmen and Sly went into a police car and drove off to get some food.

Richard P.O.V.

Oh shit. The cops are after me because I have drugs in my car. I've been dealing drugs for about a year now. I've been mostly dealing cocaine and LSD. I was no longer needed at the FBI. I was dealing drugs in secret. I would never imagine that one day I would get caught. Now the cops are going to arrest me. I tried to outrun the cops. But it was no use. Behind me, a cop yelled "Stop the car. You are under arrest!" At this point I was like 'Ok. arrest me.' I pulled over my car. I stopped the engine. I opened the car door. I stepped out of the car. A cop stepped out the police car. He looked like Mickey Mouse if he were painted brown. "Put your hands on top of your head." the mouse cop said. I did exactly what I was told. I put my hands on top of my head. The cop came over and put handcuffs on me. I was escorted to the police car. Once I got in, the mouse closed the door. The mouse then talked into his communicator. "Carmen, are you there?" the mouse said. "Yes, I'm here Joe." Carmen's voice said on the communicator. "I arrested Richard." the mouse named Joe said. "Good. What are you going to do with the cocaine?" Carmen said. "I'm going to get rid of it." Joe said. "Bring Richard to the police station." the fox said on his communicator. "On it." Joe said. He shut off his communicator. "Who were you talking to?" I asked the mouse. "None of your business." the mouse said. "How long am I going to be in jail for?" I asked. "I don't know." a female cat said. The female cat was purple. She had hair the color of blood. The mouse started the police car and took me to the police station.

Meanwhile, Carmen and Sly went into a ice cream shop. They both ordered ice cream. Carmen and Sly were enjoying their ice cream when suddenly, the LSD Sly had taken earlier started to kick in. Sly started to hear things that weren't there. His pupils were dilated. Sly felt as if he consumed a bunch of sugar. Carmen looked over at the raccoon and nearly dropped his ice cream. Sly was acting weird. "What's wrong with you, Sly?" the fox said. Sly saw things that weren't there. Sly looked up at the male fox. In Sly's eyes however, he saw a horrible monster instead of a fox police officer. "I don't feel so good." Sly said to Carmen. "Richard gave me this thing called LSD. He said it would make me see things that were awesome." Then the raccoon collapsed. _Richard is going to pay for this._ Carmen thought.

The cops took Richard to the Interpol building. The two cops discovered that Richard was involved in a car theft ring. They also figured out that Richard was working afor the FBI as an informant when he was 14 years old. Richard was sentenced to 3 decades in jail in Detroit Michigan.

* * *

 **Richard Wershe Jr. was a kid who worked for the FBI as an informant when he was just 14 years old in the 1980s. He provided top secret information to the FBI. Eventually, the FBI didn't need Richard anymore. Richard took to dealing drugs. When Richard was 17 years old, he was arrested for having 8 kg of cocaine in his car. He was sentenced to 30 years in a Michigan State prison. He was released in 2017, but then pled guilty to being involved in a car theft ring and now he's in a Florida State prison. Richard will be released on Christmas Day, 2020. Until then, just keep on researching about Richard Wershe Jr. I will write a sequel once Richard is released from prison. Bye.**


End file.
